Talk:Raging Mushroom/@comment-213.119.32.191-20150109201909/@comment-213.119.32.191-20150109231214
Yes, but nothing is stopping Mamono from doing that. If a guy's married to merely a human woman, or "only" has his sights set on a female (human or mamono), or is not interested, mamono will still attack him, no matter what. So why not give men that privelige as well? Maybe it'll even make mamono finally understand what it is to have no say in who your loved one is going to be. Make them understand what it's like to be mere prey, inferior to beings who do with you what they want merely because they're stronger than you, despite being vastlly inferior mentally (*). I'm sorry, but I'm not really fond of the fact that mamono are, mentally, mere predatory animals. Humans are their prey. Mamono do with their prey what they want and don't care what their prey has to say about it. I know they supposedly love their husbands immensly, but it's made very clear that mamono still see them as inferior. They don't care if the man they grab doesn't love them back. They don't care what he wants, who is is actually in love with. Just rape him and he'll be corrupted and brainwashed by the Mamono DE. I know that's part of what makes the setting so unique; and without their agression mamono won't be the same beings we all know and love, but come on! Throw humans a bone here! Have the DL actually show she cares about the well being of humans, instead of treating them as mere mamono prey. And stop making mamono more and more depraved and selfish than they used to be, stop making them look more like mere animals than beings that can be civil and genuinly coexist with humans as equals... I mean, I still like this mushroom as it levels the playing field a lot, and I like that KC is considerate enough for that, but Mamono still have an unfair advantage... And that prevents them from genuinly coexisting with humans as equals. Still, I do wonder. Infidelity is something Mamono never do, something they consider very bad. If a mamono were to attack and rape a man, only for the man to say afterwards he was married to a human woman, and now the Mamono forced him to be unfaithful, would that mamono genuinly feel sad & guilty and let him go? Or would she not care since the wife wasn't a Mamono like her? (*) This may sound very depressing, but it's made clear that, no matter how intelligent one may be, Mamono still behave exclusively according to animal instincts. It's their instincts that force them to attack and "love" a man. They sadly really don't genuinly love a man out of free will. Evidence: should their instincts revert, they'll brutally murder and devour their husbands, proving that their "love" not only comes exclusively from their reprogrammed succubus instincts, but that that "unconditional love" is not strong enough to make a mamono overcome those instincts. I'm sure KC didn't intend that ("love conquers all" and all that), and this setting is supposed to be enjoyed, but that's honestly pretty much what the setting says. And I'm really not in the mood to defend the original KC setting, as IMHO he's taking that depravity too far. I really like my head canon, which doesn't differ that much based upon how this thing was earlier, and I appreciate KC being supportive of that so we can like it despite what his intentions are, but I'm not liking the actual canon that much anymore.